Triple Threat
by SilverEyesWolf
Summary: Harry Potter is entering his fifth year at Hogwarts and three new students appear in his year from being Home school. How will Hogwarts react to them, and more importantly, can the students survive the year unharmed...
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, and I'm back with yet another self-insert with Miharu, Emi and Asuka, although this time in the Harry Potter World._

_It's set during the fifth book and roughly follows the story line. The ending will be majorly different though. Have fun reading._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the books. Miharu is mine though and Emi and Asuka belong to my friends. _

Triple Threat

The Great Hall was alive with the noise of students awaiting the Welcoming Feast. The Sorting had just been completed and the First Years were settling in to their new houses, when Dumbledore stood up again, few of the students noticed that the sorting hat was yet to be put away. "Welcome back to another filled year. This year we will however be having a few extra additions. Having been transferred here from being home schooled, the three Miss Elementums shall be joining the fifth year."The door that all the First years had entered through only shortly before once again swung open. In came three rather different girls. McGonagall started to call out their names."Asuka Elementum"An average sized girl started to walk towards the stool. Her black hair only reached her shoulders, and as she turned towards the students in the hall, they saw serious brown eyes concealed behind a pair of wonky glasses. She sat down on the stool observing the students in front of her. The Sorting Hat was slipped over her head.

"Gryffindor"

There was a rather belated cheer from the Gryffindor table as Asuka approached it to sit down, between Ron and the Twins. She didn't realise what a mistake that was as she was too busy scowling at the noise they were making, as well as observing her cousins behaviour.

"Emi Elementum"

The second girl with blond hair bounced up to the stool while blowing little pink bubbles with some muggle invention that she had somehow obtained. McGonagall did not look happy to see her, although that may have been due to the fact that she was now being swamped by bubbles.

Shoving on the hat quite happily, a mixture of giggles and scowls proceeded giving most of those present the impression that she might not be as mentally stable as she had first seemed. In reality she was gossiping with the Sorting hat and conning it into telling her, her cousins secrets. After ten minutes, in which Ron complained about the food not being there and getting hit by Asuka, it shouted:

"Gryffindor-Slytherin"

This, as you would expect, caused absolute havoc. The students were in turmoil, the staff confused, and within this all Emi was sat there smiling from the stool, having resumed her conversation with the Sorting Hat. Asuka had been expecting this to happen so wasn't really phased; Miharu the other cousin didn't really care.

It took a while for Dumbledore to get everyone under control. This time was used by Emi to target all the cute guys she planned on _getting to know_ in the future. It was finally decided that she'd be in both the houses, have a mixed timetable and sit/sleep in which ever house her mood told her to go to. At the moment she wandered over to the Gryffindor table having seen two identical guys near her cousin who had nice hair and looked like they had a sense of humour, which was good when dealing with her.

Finally having sorted that out, McGonagall called out the last name:

"Miharu Elementum"

The final and tallest of the three walked over to the stool, smirking evilly at those watching, revealing pointy teeth. The Hufflepuff house started to back away as her icy blue gaze turned on to them.

The hat was slipped over her head and the first thought it heard was:

_If it doesn't put me into Slytherin, I wonder if anyone would notice if I flogged this thing to the Royal Mail. It would certainly solve the problem of striking workers._

Seconds later the hat called out:

"Slytherin"

It didn't after all want to be sold to any type of muggle organisation, let alone the Royal Mail.

With a satisfied yet sadistic glow in her eyes she made her way to her House's table. They weren't sure what to make of her. She seemed fit in but there was something a _little_ odd about her. With a swishing of her robes she descended into her seat between Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy, purposely ruffling his hair in the process and getting a muffled chuckle from the surrounding Slytherins.

Dumbledore, happy that his newly acquired students had settled in, started his speech. It was rather long and a pink, toad woman kept interrupting. All three of the girls viewed her as annoying. Hopefully they'd have a chance to make her life hell.

After some time the food finally appeared, gaining a yell of delight from Ron and making Emi giggle.

…

Soon the meals were done and each of the Houses was heading off to their Common rooms. Emi had stayed behind as unlike the other students she had two houses and therefore two Common rooms and Dormitories. She was going to pick and choose as to which one she went to, apparently her trunks would arrive in which ever Dormitory she planned on staying in that night.

….

Meanwhile Asuka was being led up through the school to a tower. Her feet already hurt and she was complaining about the distance, when they reached a portrait of a Fat Lady. Someone announced the password for the year, which was to be 'Lion Love' (the person who came up with it wasn't going to be around for much longer), and the portrait swung open to reveal her new home.

Her first thought was that it was very red, which of course it was, but it was also warm, much to her joy, and comfy with a lively, friendly atmosphere. Which was fine, but they were all going to pay if they touched her books.

Having asked one of the girls in her year, she thought she was called Hermione, where the rooms were, she was led up. Having climbed a spiral staircase up she reached a door marked 'Fifth Year' and went inside.

It was what she had expected. Completely decked up in Red and Gold, with four-poster beds and huge windows. She had to admit that it looked comfortable as she changed and sat in bed, a book in hand.

By the time the other people from her house wandered in to go to bed, she was already asleep.

…

Miharu's insights couldn't be more different.

She'd followed those of her new House down into what looked like the Dungeons, which set off her sadistic sense of humour. They walked through the shadowy corridors till they came to a dead end, apparently this was the entrance as the wall slid aside to admit them as the hiss of the password 'Parseltongue', which made her grin.

The inside was a stone carved room with green lights hanging from the ceiling and plush green furniture. There were even fires that had been spelled to be green, within the silver fireplaces. What was more interesting though was the silver writing etched into a number of the walls.

Some of the girls that had introduced themselves as being her year headed off, so she didn't have time to examine them just yet. She followed them down a corridor until they reached a door with their names on it.

Inside were six beds, five with trunks at the end and one which was trunkless and presumed to be Emi's. It was a nice room. The ceiling was black with silver stars and the walls were a mixture of silver and green with painted snakes slithering across them. Off to the side was a room she presumed was the bathroom.

Finding her bags by the bed in the corner, Miharu lay on the soft green sheets of her four-poster bed stretching and observed the room's occupants.

They seemed friendly enough, but like all those with secrets they seemed to hold a guarded air. She'd have to wait for them to trust her to find out what they were really like.

With a sigh, Miharu fished one of the many Dark Arts books she had mysteriously acquired over the holidays and started reading. By the time she was finished all of her room mates were asleep and she snuck out of the room to explore.

…

Emi had decided that she would join the Gryffindor House for the night. The Slytherins hadn't seemed to friendly earlier on and she did not want to risk them attacking her as her cousin would be no protection and would probably spend the night wondering round the school.

Luckily for her she just made it into he Common room in time to see the last girl from her year heading up a spiral staircase. Out of habit she followed her and it wasn't long till the girl turned into a room which Emi presumed to be her Dormitory.

Evidently she was right as upon entering she found her trunk and already asleep cousin. Feeling evil, she slipped a toy lion into her arms and took a picture. It would be good blackmail material for the future. Grinning she got into bed and went to sleep.

_I hope you enjoyed it and all constructive and/or flattering reviews are welcome. The next chapter goes into the girl's character in more depth and hints at a secret._


	2. Chapter 2

_Another chapter, although a day late as my brother disconnected the internet before I could get it up. Still Emi, the challenge is one. Find it and you get another chapter out of me today. _

_If she fails, which I suspect, then the next chapter won't be rushed and will be up in a week or so. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, just Miharu. My two friends own Emi and Asuka. If I did own it, and therefore was JK, then I wouldn't need to do a self-insert as I'd already be in it._

The following morning started with a bit of a bang. It appeared that during the night, someone with a twisted sense of humour and little need for sleep had rearranged the Great Hall in advance for Halloween. It now resembled a morgue more than a place to eat, those among the student who were squeamish decided that it was best to skip breakfast that day.

The tables seemed to have vanished and were replaced by coffins, whilst the benches were now gravestones. On them the cups had become skulls, the bowls cupped skeletal hands and the plates were skeletal feet.

The charmed ceiling remained the same, bar the enchanted demonic toy bats which were flying round. The floor was also the same, marred only by demonic rats, which occasionally bit people. The walls however had defiantly changed; they were dripping in what looked like blood. It in fact wasn't, but was so realistic it even smelt the same, though only one person in the room, its designer, properly appreciated this.

The Weasley twins grinned at the decoration realising they had competition, while only the Slytherins admired the true artwork the decorator, though even they viewed it as a little morbid.

Said decorator was sat at her table continuing to read the book from the night before, although it was now charmed so to everyone else it looked like the Potions textbook, while trying to ignore the argument between her cousin, who had decided to grace her with her presence, and an annoying blond housemate.

She gave up when a combination of the argument, her added sound effects and the intoxicating smell coming from the walls interrupted her once more. Instead she opted for eating a sizable breakfast, something that since her sound effects had been triggered, very few were doing. Apparently screams and moans put people off food.

Glancing around she decided that maybe tomorrow she wouldn't be quite as extravagant and do something that didn't put people of their food, else the House Elves just might decide to get their own back.

So with that, having collected her schedule the Head Table as her Head of House was yet to grace them with his presence, she swept out of the hall and headed for a quiet place to finish reading her book.

…

Emi glanced after her rapidly retreating cousin and sighed. Glancing around the room it was evident that Miharu had done a little redecoration the night before, not that it bothered her.

Getting fed up with her current argument she bit Draco on the arm which, funnily enough, caused him to get louder. She then proceeded to lecture him on the rather course language he had just used as they received their schedules.

Grinning she saw that there were a number of lessons that she had with both her cousins. Glancing up she smirked at Asuka, who was sat at the Gryffindor table.

Stretching she made her way slowly in the way she presumed her first lesson was.

…

Asuka was pretty sure that Emi had done something while she was asleep. The smirk she had just received was one of those 'I know something you don't and you are sooo going to hate it' smirks that only her cousins seemed capable of.

Shaking her head she paid attention to her housemates who were currently discussing the sick mind that the person who had decorated the Great Hall must have and who it could possibly be, they seemed to be eyeing up the two red haired twins. She just snorted seeing as she had a pretty good idea of who it actually was.

It was best if the others learnt this for themselves, that and it was far more amusing to watch that way.

Professor McGonagall came round with her schedule and she noticed a number of her important classes were with the Slytherins and things like Ancient Runes and Arithmacy were a mixed class of all the Houses, at least she'd have those with Miharu whilst Emi was doing whatever Emi decided to sign up for. At least they'd all have Care of Magical Creature (CoMC), Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts (DADA) and Potions together.

Yawing she rose from the table and having asked directions from the girl she was pretty sure was Hermione, she headed of to where her first lesson was. She had little doubt that her cousins would be late. Emi would get lost and Miharu would be so entangled in her reading that she would forget entirely about the lesson.

…

The first lesson was Double Potions with all three of the girls and despite Asuka's thoughts it was only Emi who was in fact late, and even then it was only by a few minutes.

She came in and settled by Miharu in the Slytherin side, but close to her other cousin, Asuka, who seemed to have paired up with a bushy haired girl.

…

Miharu had to admit that the potions lab made an interesting setting. Perhaps she would approach the teacher about lending it out to her for money making Halloween spooky tours. She was sure with a little help from willing conspirators she could make a significant amount.

Glancing round the classroom she was pretty sure that she was going to enjoy this lesson greatly. The Gryffindors looked terrified and as far as she was concerned it was a more volatile form of chemistry. She was pretty sure that Asuka would be sharing the same thoughts, minus the Gryffindor bit, and Emi, well Emi was Emi and it was hard to know what she was ever thinking about.

The door slammed open to reveal the teacher and as he stalked in the most alluring scent hit Miharu's nose. It was like potions, water and air all mixed together with the tangible, irresistible fragrance of darkness.

Glancing up sharply she saw the man that it came from. Despite what she was sure that her peers would say she found him attractive. Though he was a bit old for her, which in her eyes was easily changed for those with patience and skills and she had both.

He started the lesson and she listened entranced by his sharp, yet smooth voice. He'd set them a potion which was meant to be hard to compare herself and her cousins skills with those in the rest of the class. She even put her glasses on so she could read the board, though it was mainly to read what his name was.

For once she decided that she would not allow Emi to screw their potion up for the sake of the controlled explosion it caused. Instead she concentrated on exactly what she was doing, occasionally adding her own stage to the potion to maximise its quality while reducing the brewing time.

In the end she finished half an hour early having only allowed Emi to stir the cauldron as she was insisting on perfection, which could only be achieved if she did it herself. As she was bottling the potion to give in, while carefully storing the rest in her bag for later use, she felt the Snape's eyes on her.

With a small smile she swept up to the front having labelled their sample to is desk, ensuring that the Gryffindors saw so that they would panic as they had yet to finish. He seemed to catch on and smirked at her, saying that she could sit back down and talk with her partner, aka Emi.

…

Emi was slightly scared by the turn of events. Not only had Miharu stopped her from blowing their potion up like they usually did, she had totally taken over in some deranged attempt at perfection. It was almost like she was trying to impress the teacher. It even seemed to be working.

Miharu settled back at their bench, with an overly happy expression, which made Emi think that she was on something. Deciding that they were in need of a talk she turned to her ow so spaced out cousin.

//_What the hell is wrong with you?//_

The were a number of sharp looks and people backing away as they recognised that Emi had just spoken in the Serpent Tongue. Miharu grinned and to their shock hissed back.

_//I'm just very happy//_

_//Who is it? It's Professor Snape, isn't it? Really he's a it old for you.//_

_//But that can be fixed//_ Miharu smiled evilly, causing more people to back away _//After all a de-ageing potion with a few added ingredients could easily be slipped in his food//_

Emi smiled. It sounded fun. _//Sure. I'll help you with it. Where and when?//_

_//Not sure but it won't take long to brew. I'm sure I can find a suitable place.//_

_//And one other thing, what about his nose?//_

_//It's fixable// _((insert shifty eyes here))

…

At this point from the looks on her cousins' faces she was extremely glad that she was not a parseltoungue, if only for her own piece of mind. They were planning something and she did not want to be involved.

No doubt whoever was involved would not like the outcome.

…

The lesson ended and Emi and Asuka headed off for death by boredom in History of Magic, whilst Miharu headed of to the greenhouse, wondering if she could borrow one or two plants which were no doubt classed as 'Highly dangerous'.

One Harry Potter though, despite usually being the first out had for once stayed behind. After a few curious glances the room empty of everyone but him and Professor Snape.

Harry gulped nervously.

"I know this is irregular and you'll ignore me, but check all your food before eating it."

With that he ran off to join one of the conspirators in History of Magic.

_That's all for now folks. Reviews are welcome, but if you don't feel like it don't bother. _

_I think I might kidnap a muse to do disclaimers for my though. It'd be fun. _


End file.
